Naruto the Angelic Demon
by ajm35
Summary: Naruto found abandon at a church burned to the ground, must come to realize his destiny and responsibility that comes with powers being close to godlike, With the support of family and a certain some one to give him strength. Naruto with Hinata and Ino as love intrests possibility is high that this will turn into a threeway romance rated M for language lemons and gore
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge part 1

**TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ CHPT 1 THIS WAS CORRECTED DUE TO AN UNANTICIPATED TITLE CHANGE, CONTENT OF CHAPTER 1 REMAINS THE SAME!**

**OK so this is my second attempt at a fan fic after my first was a complete fail anyways this has somewhat of an original plot. So after reading be sure to review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. There will be a lot of romance especially between Naruto and Hinata and also a few others... ALOT OF SUASKE BASHING and Sakura hating WILL TRY TO KEEP TO a MINAMUM**

**A/N xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx= scene change or flash back**

**Naruto the Angelic Demon  
**

**Prologue: A Sacrifice**

A storm was gathering and wind was beginning to pick up, thunder booming in the distance and was coming in fast upon the lone church that stood upon a hill. The oak tree that stood beside it with a swing hanging from its branches began to swing back and forth as if possessed by a ghost. The rain clouds above had begun to set as rain the rain started to fall; a single cry form a baby disrupted the rhythm of the storm. Startled from the sudden cry, a priest opened the door and looked down at a wicker basket with a baby covered in a white blanket. The baby had blonde hair and peculiar whisker marks on his face, but his eyes the same color of azure sky on a clear summer day. As the Priest took the baby inside began to start a fire to warm some milk.

"Shhh there now child you are safe", he said as he fed the baby quieting him for a while until he began to sleep setting him back in the basket and laying him near the fire.

The rain and thunder surrounded the small church, the windows shaking as if under a tremendous force and felt as if the storm was after the baby boy. The Priest sensing that this storm was born of something evil, simply knelt and began to pray. As he pleaded to his god for guidance and protection for the child a light began to shine before him and spoke.

"Listen well this child is of great importance to this world as he alone will either save it or destroy it, the choice alone is his to make" said the voice "I shall answer your prayers however, the cost is your life for the Childs"

The priest agreed "_I have lived my entire life looking for atonement for my sins, perhaps this is the moment i have been waiting for" _then looking back at the child he said a small prayer and apologized for having to leave the child alone in the world. So he walked over to a desk and pulled out a small parchment and began writing a small note.

Then as he nodded the spirit began to engulf the man until the light became a shade of grey and black swirling orb of energy. The Energy hovered towards the baby that was sleeping peacefully in the basket unaware of the events that where transpiring. Entering the stomach area in which the umbilical cord used to be, leaving behind a strange seal. As the room grew cold the windows blasted open knocking over a candle and setting the small church on fire.

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

The Village Hidden in the Leafs was sound and quiet... Minato the fourth Hokage asleep by on the couch in his office was woken by the presence of his personal guard.

"Lord Hokage a nearby church outside the village has been caught on fire and the surrounding area got caught as well and is heading toward the village at an alarming rate" said the ANBU agent

As the fourth Hokage got up his blonde hair messy and his eyes had deep wrinkles and combat ready, used to being woken up in the middle of the night put on his Hokage cloak. He told the ANBU "Gather all water and earth style shinobi and head towards the church, have the earth styles use their jutsu to surround the and stop it in its tracks, then have the remaining shinobi use water style to make a path clear to the church"

"Understood sir" replied the ANBU disappearing into the shadows

_"I have a very bad feeling"_ thought the Hokage as jumped down from Hokage tower and headed toward the forest.

"Minato!" said a voice from behind him turning around he saw Kushina and slowed his pace so she could catch up, her red hair and gray eyes looking so intense and full of anger.

"What is it Kushina?" asked Minato

"You where supposed to come home for dinner tonight and you never did I was worried so i came looking for you" she said "whats going on?"

Minato explained the report he got and saw the worried expression on her face; he reassured her that everything would be ok that he already sent a team of shinobi ahead. Knowing she was just holding him back she told him to go on ahead and shell be at home. With a quick peck on the lips they parted, Minato disappearing in a flash of bright light.

**xxNaruto: Angelic Demonxx**

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL JUTSU" yelled 15 shinobi raising a giant wall to block the fire from proceeding, then the remaining shinobi used water style to put out the fire but the fire simply sprang back to life stronger than before and still continued to grow in force. As a blinding light suddenly came out of nowhere, making the nin jump in surprise.

"Report" Minato ordered

"Sir we've stopped the fire from advancing but something is strange it's like the fire has a life of its own" a nin reported

"Understood have your men withdraw" Minato said

Then looking over his shoulder to make sure he had enough room performed a summoning justsu he summoned the chief toad. Appearing in a cloud of smoke came out a giant frog the size of Hokage tower wearing a bath house robe on with the kanji for frog written on his back, smoking a long pipe.

"Minato gehe it's been a while" Said the giant frog

"Yes good to see you too Chief, but i need a favor will you help me with a collaboration jutsu?" asked Mintato"

"I thought this fire didn't seem natural" said the Chief analyzing the situation "Let's do it"

Minato jumped and placed his hand on the back of the great toad and in unison with him yelled "COLABERATION JUSTU: GIANT WATER CANNON!" and as the toad opened his mouth a great blast of water tore through the fire reducing it to nothing.

"Alright everyone great job return to the village at once for some well deserved rest" shouted Minato

"Yes sir!" and they all vanished racing back to the leaf village eager to return to their families.

"Thanks for the help my old friend" Minato said as he released the jutsu

Standing there alone he pondered whether to go check on the church even though it was abandoned, but remembered Kushina was waiting for him. As he turned to head back to the village he stopped. Then he heard it... a wailing cry cutting the silent night in half.

Minato hurried towards the church dreading what he might find, even with his years of experience as a ninja he could never have prepared for what he saw. The church was burned to a crisp the support beams just covered in ash, and crumbling to dust as the touch. Looking at the center of it all was a baby boy. Minato picked the child up and saw that a small scroll was placed in the blanket he was wrapped in. As he read the paper he was stunned not knowing what to think. Never the less he decided to take the boy back to his village.

**xxNaruto Angelic Angelxx**

As he returned to the village, he saw Kushina waiting at the gate along with an ANBU agent, and she looked relieved for a second... Then she looked pissed.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" she yelled

"Kushina shh" said Minato

"DONT YOU SHH ME YOU DAFT BASTARD I HAVE HALF A MIND TO R-..." she started to say but was interrupted by the cries of a wailing baby.

Looking around to see where the crying was coming from she realized that Minato was holding a white bundle. Minato then told Kushina to take the child to the medical center to be examined for injuries, and then turned to the ANBU.

"Kakashi summon the three elders and the council" Minato said and headed to the Hokage tower. Without a word the ANBU left to carry out his orders.

**xxNaruto Demon Angelxx**

Kushina rushed the boy to the hospital hoping he was alright, she didn't see anything wrong with him but then again she wasn't a Medic and knew only basic first aid. The boy sound asleep, in her arms Kushina couldn't help but think he looked a little like Minato. Then a thought occurred, and she pushed it away knowing it was impossible. For them both could not have children. Arriving at the hospital Kushina handed the baby over to the doctors and waited patiently outside for news.

As the doctor examined the baby he noticed something resembling a Seal on the belly button area but not one he recognized. He began doing some test, the baby seemed to be breathing regularly but he had noticed something strange with his pulse. Wondering what could be the cause he grabbed a needle intending to draw some blood but as the needle began to pierce the skin the baby let out a wail. Then it happened.

Meanwhile...

With the elders and council assembled around a round table in the meeting room, Minato began to recount his experience leading up to the church. Everyone stayed silent not asking a single question letting all the information sink in and then started to come up with a few ideas of what might have happened. They all had one thought.

"You think it may be him?" said Sarutobi the previous Kage and one of the elders

"It must be only he would have the power to control nature to such an extent" said Homora

"But that is impossible he's still locked away in that damn forbidden temple!" exclaimed Koharu

**"**There's something else, regarding the child" Minato said

"The child can wait he is of n-" Koharu stopped after looking at the glare he was getting from Minato.

Silently he pulled out a small scroll and read what it said out loud:

**To whoever should find this child**

**Listen well; this child is destined for great things as relayed to me by a messenger of the gods themselves. He shall either defend the world or destroy it, as an enemy of old and new shall join forces to remake the world as they see fit. He is the one who must make that choice and be the Judge and Jury of this accursed land, seek out the remaining 8 children and protect them for they are all in grave danger. I have given my life so he may live, and do what must be done. Train him, care for him, and show him this world will be worth saving**

**I leave the raising of the child to you.**

**Sincerely with his last wish**

**The Priest**

**"**If this is the same Priest I've heard about... we would be wise to head his message." Minato said after 5 minutes of silence.

**"**Bah...that senile old fool" Danzo exclaimed "why would we listen to the words of a decrypted old man such as him? I say we kill the boy and be done with all this nonsense"

"You would dare kill a child Danzo!?" Minato yelled in anger

"I agree with Danzo if this boy truly is the key to destroying the world we must eliminate that chance" said Koharu

**"**But you forget he may also be the key to saving it as well, we might as well be saying we really don't-" Sarutobi said interrupted

"My apologies Lord Hokage... There's been an explosion at the hospital" Kakashi said kneeling by the window ceil

"Kushina?!" Minato cried out clearly concerned

"She's ok, there were no casualties, a few severely injured but you should know..." he hesitated not knowing how to say it

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Minato

"It's the boy sir... he was the cause" He Replied

**xxNaruto: Angelic Demonxx**

As Kushina awoke what she saw took her breath away... she was shielded by some strange white chakra, looking around she saw that so where a few other people. But then she remembered seeing a swirl of dark chakra tearing the place apart. Hearing a baby crying, she ran as fast as she could. Looking into the room she saw Naruto engulfed in the same white chakra she was in. It looked like it was protecting the boy, hearing a moan she turned around. The doctor was on the ground and had been knocked out.

"What the... "Kakashi said as he saw what happened

"Go get Minato Kakashi" Kushina said

"Y-yes mam" Said Kakashi a little shaken

Kushina approaching the child cautiously began to sing a lullaby, it had the effect she was hoping for. The child recognizing Kushina began to settle down, releasing the barrier. Kushina picked him up and cradled him in her arms as he slept.

Minato walked in the room in the room following the council and seeing the destruction had caused him to doubt Kakashi's report, but was relieved to see everyone was ok. Then seeing the doctor regaining consciousness helped him stand up.

Minato then asked what happened.

The doctor started from his point of view then Kushina told hers... Kakashi being outside when it happened had seen it all and confirmed what they said was true.

"So the boy felt threatened and acted in self defense?" Koharu asked

"I believe so" said the doctor

"Then the child is too dangerous to keep alive, with his power he could obliterate the village!" Danzo exclaimed

Minato tired of the talk of murdering a child... Made a decision and looked to Kushina. Kushina knowing what her husband was thinking nodded as if they made a silent promise.

"I HEAR BY CLAIM THE BOY AS MY SON!" Minato announced with a smile on his face

The council looked at the Hokage in shock... except for Sarutobi who instead congratulated Minato and Kushina.

Knowing it best to say nothing Danzo simply left enraged, knowing in time he would take care of this problem soon enough.

"Kushina, what are we to name him?" Minato said looking at his wife with tears of joy in his eyes

Kushina looking at the baby had just the name in mind...

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze"

**A/N: Wow one long prologue right? I'm contemplating breaking it up into 2 segments due to the fact that all the information i wanted to put in is way to much so im breaking it down... Not all chapters are going to be this length though because of work and all. Anyways let me know what you all think had a lot of fun with this and chpt 2 is already started (ON HOLD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK)so expect an update soon. Again be sure to leave a review letting me know what you all think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2 Prolouge part 2

**Ok first off let me apologize for changing the title last minute before upload... due to the fact my original title was already taken (yea i know shoulda checked first will fix prologue part 1 later, but for now I'm continuing to part 2) Yea prologue is supposed to be one chapter right? But please understand that there are way to many details to put all in one chapter so with that said, this is kind of sorta going to feel rushed because of a bad case of writers block and i really want to get the story moving where I want it to go. So with that said let's get started!**

**A/N xxNaruto Demonic Angelxx= Scene change or flash back**

"Yea**"= spoken aloud**

_**"**__Yea"= __**speaking to one's self, or thoughts**_

**Naruto Demonic Angel Prologue Prt 2: Sacrifice and Revenge**

Its been 2 days since the incident at the hospital, by now word has spread about Naruto and his abilities. Minato, worried that the villagers would reject Naruto began to look for solutions and answers to the boys power although he has had no luck. As he got up from his desk and walked out to the balcony to take a look at Mnt Hokage he thought of someone who might know the answers, Minato then proceeded to walk to Sarutobi's office, over hearing a conversation from inside.

"Danzo iv already told you, Minato has already made his decision and to be frank I do not agree with your methods." Sarutobi said in a calm manner but with a hint of agitation

"You elders where fools to appoint someone so young as Hokage" sneered Danzo "Clearly that boy means more to Him than the village he swore to protect, who's to say if he had to chose between them he wouldn't throw us out to the wolves to safe his so called Son?"

Minato hearing this began to question himself about what would he do, would he just abandon the village to save his own son? Or leave the boy to save the village? Fear took grasp of Minato's heart as if knows one day he would be forced to make that choice. "_What would I do?" If I ever had to... "_

"You listen Danzo and listen well..." Sarutobi began using an expression that would make Raikage himself shake. "There has never been a better Hokage, who would you suppose could do a better job? You? Don't make me laugh"

Danzo just stared at Sarutobi enraged, raised his hand to strike Sarutobi. Seeing this Minato stepped in, using his Lighting Flash caught Danzo arm and pinned him against the wall putting a kunai to his throat. Staring deep into the eyes, he said "Don't ever raise your hand against your betters" then released Danzo

"You have made an enemy today Hokage" spat Danzo and walked out the door

Still seething at Danzo, Minato contemplated going to strike him down, but decided he would take care of him later although had no idea how.

"You know you really shouldn't rush like that" said Sarutobi "I would have taken care of him"

"A man as great as you shouldn't have to deal with trash like Danzo" Minato replied evenly

Sarutobi gestured for Minato to have a seat, seeing his old student knew he had something on his mind. He got up and proceeded to make some tea. After it was ready he opened the door to his desk and pulled out his smoke pipe.

"Speak what is on your mind Minato" He said

"Sarutobi sensei... please tell me about Naruto's power" Minato begged

Sarutobi inhaled and blew out some smoke, "I was wondering when you'd ask"

Sartuobi was the only shinobi to have ever gone to the Forbidden temple and come out sane, he was the only man who had the knowledge Minato needed.

"Very well but listen with no interruptions, then ask your questions" said Sarutobi, then seeing Minato nod began his tale.

"Truth is Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai... However the clan that had it has long been extinct. To be more precise they just disappeared. They were powerful beings, which could use unique chakra called Void Chakra. Now from what I understand a demon came to the village in which they dwelled, and realizing this beast could not be defeated, decided to cut the demon up into pieces and seal it within their own bodies. However the demons power mixed with their own, and the consequences where dire, their bodies unable to handle that much intense power disintegrated in to ash. The ones able to stabilize it began to sense a second presence within them. They described it as a giant white fox with black tiger like stripes with blood red eyes and had nine tails. At times it was a kind presence but when angered it was malicious, and as hatred dominated it created such a uncontrollable destructive force" As Sarutobi looked at his student seeing that the real problem came to light.

"He's a Jinchuriki isn't he?" asked Minato

Sarutobi Nodded in confirmation

"But I thought the nine tails was sealed in the forbidden temple?" questioned Minato

"Remember when i said he was cut into pieces?" Sarutobi explained "He was split to be more accurate, most likely attempts to remove most of the evilness but still enough to over whelm the user of the Kekkei Genkai. Then what ever happened to the ancient clan they must have thought it wise to seal most of him in the temple. This explains how i found this information"

"Is there any way to seal his power completely?" asked Minato

"No, because a seal already exists although it may be possible to alter the seal but we would have to find the original caster." Said Sarutobi "The power displayed has been somehow magnified or he has just been gifted, but the nature of his Kekkei Genkai is a mystery, not really sure what or how it's used only that it is linked to his special type of chakra"

"I see, thank you for your time Sarutobi sensei" Minato bowed and walked out of the room

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

It's been four months since Minato spoke to Sarutobi concerning Naruto, the name of his clan was discovered to be The Fukan or The Void Clan. Wanting to know more information Minato set out to find traces of them, and where Naruto had come from. His latest search led him to The Land of Snow where a sword said to have belonged to The Fukan said to be in a abandoned temple. However things got a little out of hand when running into a few Ninja from the Stone. Minato recognizing one of them to be the Tsuchikage's son was among them. Relations with the Stone have always been bad until a treaty was made, so Minato thought it best to avoid them as long as possible but were soon discovered. As a battle proceeded Minato ran into the temple wishing he could explore, found the sword and left. Along with Asuma and Kakashi were headed back to the village.

**"**Damn, this is one hell of a situation" said Minato

"It be better to avoid a conflict, I say we go around" Asuma suggested

"Not a good idea, Paku smells a dozen ninja out that way" Kakashi said were outnumbered, and surrounded... the only thing we can do is fight" Minato nodded in agreement.

"But that would cause the situation between our villages to worsen, it may even start a war" Kakashi said

Just then 5 Hidden stone Ninja attacked catching them off guard, "RASENGAN!" cried out Minato unleashing a spiral of chakra into the closest target sending him flying backwards taking his comrades with him.

"Let's go now" he commanded and then they ran towards the village shaking the ninja off their trail

xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx

Arriving back at the village Minato went straight to his home where Kushina had been waiting patiently for him to come home. Seeing him as he approached saw he was wounded and carrying a long staff like object wrapped in a cloth. As they greeted each other with an embrace and a kiss, Naruto was smiling happy to see his father home.

"I'm glad you're safe" she said with a sigh of relief "Come in and sit at the table ill clean your wound"

"Thanks, but let me put this somewhere safe we don't have much time" Minato said with a worried expression

"What why?" she asked

"Something terrible has happed, i accidently killed the Tsuchikages son" he said then explaining to her the events that unfolded, he then handed Kushina the sword.

"So what now?" asked Kushina

"I want you to help me seal the sword away inside Naruto" Minato explaining how the sword would help Naruto from the darkness although in the end it would be up to Naruto to use it.

"Well let's get started" Kushina said

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

Hours went by exhausted and tired from performing the sealing jutsu but having succeeded where happy with the results. Just as Mintato had discovered the sword did suppress Naruto's power substantially. They looked at each other and smiled, until a knock on the door and shouts of anger came from outside. Minato opened the door to find Sarutobi a look of despair on his face. Minato seeing this knew the worst had come to pass.

"I'm sorry Minato, there's nothing i could do... I tried but...Damn that Danzo" Sarutobi said tearing up

"It's ok sensei... It's not your fault" Minato said putting a hand on Sarutobi and walked outside Only to be grabbed and shoved to the ground by two ANBUS that clearly worked for Danzo a crowd had gathered, and began to shout.

"There he is... kill the traitor" a random villager yelled "He put the village in danger for his own selfish reasons, a boy who's not even a child but a monster!"Others shouted in agreement however stopped in silence as Minato glared at them, putting them in their place.

"Kushina... Raise our son to be the best shinobi that ever lived" Minato said "I love you" and with that he was taken away.

**xx Naruto Angelic Demonxx**

Danzo standing on a podium with the other Elders where putting Minato on a public trial. Things looking worse than before. Stirring up and angry mob as he twisted the information to his favor. Sarutobi standing next to Danzo pretending to adjust his sandal stuck a kunai into the ground unnoticed.

"This man who was charged with protecting out village is being charged with treason" yelled Danzo to the spectators. "He not only killed the son of an ally but also turned and fled like a coward showing his back to other Shinobi, and for what? He asked pausing to look at the audience now listening to every word he said. "A single child... He feels that this child is more important than the hundreds of people that live here, What do you say to this Minato?"

Minato kneeling down arms and hands bound together in a stockade simply looked at Danzo anger and defiance in his eyes knowing he would not live after this day. But the least he can do is make sure Danzo would never become Hokage.

"I say this Danzo, you are a wretched old man consumed by the fire that is known as hate, and you do not know why I did what I did? Ask any mother or father and they would tell you the same thing I am going to tell you, I love my son and would do anything to protect them or any child of mine. Minato said with such conviction in his eyes it made Danzo shrink back and so before I pass to the next world I'd like to ensure my sacrifice was not in vain to leave you a little gift." he stood up and seeing that Sarutobi had slipped the special kunai behind Danzo used is flash technique. Instantaneously flashed behind Danzo then using the rasengan blew a good portion of his arm off with it.

"DAMN YOU MINATO" Danzo yelled in agony "KILL HIM NOW "and with that Minato was struck with 50 kunai and as he fell, his last words only heard by Sarutobi

"Take care of my son"

Then he died.

**A/N OK so Kushina is alive Minato branded a traitor and executed Danzo left with only one arm and Naruto still a child who also belongs to a thought to be extinct clan... I have to say this chapter gave me a lot of trouble but all in all it went sorta ok. Next chapter will be a 10 year time skip putting Naruto in his final year at the academy at the age of 11 or 12 (most likely 12) so look forward to it! Be sure to leave a review and pm me if you have any plot suggestions...**


	3. Chapter 3 Chpt 1The Lake

**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing been getting a lot of compliments and a lot of view this past week. Really means a lot. So I'm just going to explain a few things. First off is Naruto's age, he was 2 years old at the time Minato found him so he is now 14 years old going to turn 15 in about 2 or 3 months so remember that, it's important also his skill level is higher than the series but still considered an amateur but still very skilled. Number one reason he is so old is because well let's face it 10 years old to 13 years old… yea like anything romantic actually happens around that age(HINT HINT), and sending kids out to battle? Yea uh no, pretty sure that just spells disaster. Actually I think that's it for now. So here it is and enjoy!**

**A/N ok so i did a quick re edit of the chapter so its says MIzuki instead of Mitsuki lol my bad **

**Naruto Angelic Demon Chpt 1: The Lake**

_**12 Years Later**_

It was spring, the air was cool and the sun was out; Naruto was sitting on a swing set underneath a tree outside the Ninja Academy depressed having failed the final exam. He saw the smiles on the families of his classmates as they celebrated having passed the exam, but noticed one father in particular scolding his daughter. He recognized the girl her name was Hinata Hyuga. She had long blue hair, fair pale skin and her eyes were a very light shade of purple and had no pupils, and wore a long sleeve blue blouse with black leggings covered by a white skirt that reached just above her knees and sapphire earrings. She looked so sad. Naruto was sure she passed the exam, so why her was father Hiashi all pissed off? As he looked he felt a little angry, Hinata was nothing but sweet to him, she was the only one that ever said Hi or even acknowledged him as a person. Getting up he began to walk over to see if he could get her father's attention.

"Hey old man, don't you think you should be happy that she passed the exam?" Naruto said with an angry annoyed look

Hiashi Hyuga looked over to see who would have the audacity to speak to him with such disrespect, saw a young man around Hinata's age with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his face, he was wearing blue jeans, a black plain black t shirt and a wore a white crystal pendant. He noticed markings resembling a seal on wrapped around his right forearm coming to a stop in the center of his palm. He resembles the late Minato Namikaze. And then Hiashi realized who the boy was. Hinata just staring in shock and amazement at her hero began to blush.

"This is a family matter boy" Hiashi said angrily "You have no business here be gone"

"Yea well why not make me?" challenged Naruto "I've seen the way you treat Hinata and with all honesty I should have kicked your ass a long time ago"

"You insolent little wretch" Hiashi said activating his byakugan about to strike Naruto with his palm when white chakra chains grabbed him from behind. Looking around in shock to see who had avoided his byakugan's detection saw none other than Kushina looking rather angry

'You ever raise a hand to my son again Hiashi, and I will kill you" threatened Kushina a scary smile spread on her face

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE A HYUGA? Hiashi yelled furiously "Your husband was a pathetic weakling and a fool, and you think you could take me?"

"Oh get off your high horse Hiashi" Kushina said remaining calm "We both know you couldn't defeat me much less Minato"

Hiashi knowing she was right just walked away, face red with anger.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata said smiling with a hint of blush went to go join her friends near by

Everyone just stood and watched at what transpired started to mumble amongst them "Did you see that?"

"Yea those Uzumaki's should learn their place" a few of them nodded in agreement "Yea challenging the great Hyuga clan what a disgrace"

Naruto hearing this turned around angrily "Hey you dumb asses got something to say?"

They all shrank back in silence

Kushina just looked at her son, "Naruto don't bother" and then walked off

Naruto ran in the opposite direction heading towards the woods wanting to get away from every one. Hinata looked at Naruto and felt a sting in her heart; she wanted to go after him. But someone grabbed her arm. Turning around she saw Sakura and Ino. Sakura had short pink hair, green eyes and khaki shorts and a pink shirt. Ino was blonde and hair was hair pulled into a ponytail and had blue green eyes and wore a purple shirt with a matching skirt.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Sakura said

"Oh well I saw Naruto head to the woods and I wanted to go after him" explained Hinata

"He did look kind of cool the way he stood up to your father like that, although pretty sure that's called suicide" Ino said teasingly "I can see why you're crushing on him"

"Ewww what? Said Sakura with look of disgust "Hinata really? I mean yea he's ok in the looks department but what's with that tattoo on his fore arm? I swear he looks kind of emo"

"This coming from the girl fawning over Sauske" retorted Ino "and common Sakura that's obviously some kind of seal"

As the three girls were absorbed in there discussion, they had no idea that a certain someone whose right arm was wrapped in bandages had witnessed what transpired.

**xxNaruto Angelic Demon**

As he walked off he sensed a presence and commanded he show himself.

"Lord Danzo you summoned?" said an ANBU with the kanji for shadow on his mask

"Yes, follow that girl Mitsuki and when she is near Naruto alone strike both of them down" Danzo commanded

"Hmmm this is going to be interesting" he said and disappeared

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

Hinata, finally able to leave and catch up to Naruto used her byakugan to search for him. After searching for a while she found him sitting near a lake, he had a fire going and was cooking some fish along with a cup of instant ramen. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Hinata approaching, until she stepped on a twig alerting him.

"Oh hey there Hinata, how'd you find me? He asked

"Oh I used my byakugan" she replied " I just wanted to thank you for earlier… But you left so sudden"

"Yea sorry, I just wanted to think for a bit" he said with a smile on his face

"That's probably the first time I've ever seen my father back down" she said laughing

"Yea my mom can be a bit scary" he grinned then looked out to the lake then saw a fish jump and Naruto threw a kunai attached to some thin wire piercing the fish and pulling it to shore. He then cleaned it, put it on a stick so it could begin coocking while he pulled another cup of ramen from a bag that he had nearby. Hinata couldn't help thinking how cute and handsome he was.

"_Wait handsome what was she thinking?"_She thought turning red

Naruto finished cooking the fish and the ramen, passed both to Hinata who took it and thanked him.

"Hey Naruto?" she said

"Hmm" he replied through a mouth full of ramen

"I was wondering if-"she began but was interrupted

"Well what do we have here?" Mizuki said "Two young love birds?"

Both Naruto and Hinata began turning red "Mizuki sensei It's not like that we were just here hanging out" Naruto began but stopped short throwing a kunai to deflect Mizuki's

"What the hell you bastard" Naruto said in anger

"Sorry Naruto nothing personal but I have my orders" he replied with a malicious smile slinging a giant shuriken from his back threw it at Hinata, Hinata hesitated and was about to be struck when Naruto Hugged her and tensed up to shield her form the shuriken but when he felt nothing turning behind him he saw that Iruka sensei had taken the hit instead.

"Iruka sensei!" he yelled

"Naruto its ok im fine" he said then coughed up blood "Never mind guess it went deeper than I thought

Naruto seeing this felt rage inside him and with it power

"Ok now you pissed me off" Naruto said and instinctively slammed his right hand into the ground a sword coming out as he lifted his hand, he then concentrated and summoned a pair of Chakra chains same as his mothers but white and black. His appearance changing his hair turned white and his eyes turned from azure blue to black as night with a slit pupil shaded white.

Hinata watching in amazement was about to step in Iruka grabbed her from the arm

"Don't you'll only get in the way watch closely, this is the first time I'm seeing this but this power is incredible" said Iruka sensei

"But..." she started but topped knowing he was right

Naruto swinging his sword unleashed a blade of black chakra towards Mitsuki who dodged it and threw another kunai. Naruto, whose reflexes were enhanced, already prepared for a counter attack deflected the kunai with one of his chains and sent the other towards Mizuki, but missed.

As the battle dragged on Naruto notice his power waning decided to try and end the battle summoned more chakra chains grabbing Mitsuki by the leg. But Mizuki had seen it coming and used a substitution jutsu.

"Damn I can't go on" he said kneeling in exhaustion turning back in to a blonde with blue eyes

"Ha now's my chance, DIE" Mizuki charged at Naruto only to be stabbed in the back by one of his Giant shuriken, He turned to see Iruka standing above him

"Don't you dare touch my student" Iruka said

"Thanks sensei" said Naruto before he collapsed

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

When he woke up it was night time, he noticed a fire burning and that he was still by the lake, Looking over he saw Iruka wrapped in bandages, and Hinata was making more fish. As he sat up he groaned in pain. Iruka looked over and saw that he had regained consciousness.

"Easy Naruto whatever that transformation was it took a lot of energy from you" Iruka explained

"Wait what transformation?" he said

Iruka looked at him than explained what he saw.

"Oh i see, i have no idea what that was but the chakra chains were normal" he said

"But how is that possible Naruto? I thought they were Lady Kushina's Kekkei Genkai" Hinata said walking over and handing him a cup of water

As Naruto drank he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them so he began explaining

"Well it happened a little over a month ago" he began "Me and my mother where experimenting with my Kekkei Genkai from some scrolls we found in one of my father's secret hide outs. Apparently my Kekkei Genkai can allow me to take some one else's on 2 conditions one is I need to be strong enough to handle the Kekkei Genkai and 2 they need to be someone close to me. We began to experiment with it and found out it was true although I need to carry some of the chakra with me in order to use it but in time my chakra should mimic it" he said pointing to his necklace

"Oh i see" Iruka nodded "Oh by the way, i have something for you" he pulled out a leaf ninja head band and handed it to Naruto

"Wait I thought I failed?" he asked in confusion

"Well that was my mistake you see i lost track of the answer key and was using the wrong one for your test" he said apologizing

Naruto and Hinata both jumped for joy and hugged each other in delight but pulled away both blushing. Iruka just smiled.

"Well then let's celebrate come on once we report this incident to the Hokage well get your mother and go get some ramen" Iruka said

And so they walked off heading back to the village unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

**Well I have to say I was very excited to write this chapter, because Naruto is actually a total bad ass (though a little over powered) and the close they all wear are somewhat modern like, but then again they also have instant ramen running showers and electricity so I think it's good. I have to say though I am a little worried about how to carry out Naruto's use of his Kekkei Genkai so any suggestions would be appreciated. Anyways thanks guys be sure to pm me with suggestions and be sure to leave a review. I like reviews positive or negative lol**


	4. Chapter 4 Chpt 2 Encounter

**Ok so… some of you guys are enjoying the story so far and I apologize for the late update ive been sick and I couldn't think straight so my bad. Anyways id like to give a shout out to Shinobi no Ryu, and KyuKing115 who inspired me write this fan fic you guys are awsome and i apreciate your help and advice. Also shout out to Rose Tiger, Ayrmed, and Naruhinalover20 for your continued support and reviews. You guys have really inspired me to keep going so thanks…OH before I forget for those of you wondering what the hell Narutos swords looks like… well it's just an ordinary black katana with a silver guard ordinary blade nothing really special (YET lol) Oh yea Mizuki is dead… don't know if I put that in last chapter my bad. Anyways let me know what you guys think in reviews and PM if youd like anything included or have any ideas or concerns thanks well here it Chpt 4**

**Naruto Angelic Demon chpt 2: Encounter**

When they arrived at the village they headed straight to the Hokage Tower, passing by Mnt Hokage Naruto looked up. He always remembered the story that was told by his mother, how his father had died trying to stop an enemy group of ninja from attacking the village but was fatally wounded, and was kept a secret from the village for their own protection. Thinking about that gave him enough strength to continue his training and live up to his father's legacy.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked looking concerned "Are you ok?"

"Yea Hinata I was just thinking about my father" he replied "I wonder if he'd be proud of me right now"

"Of course he would Naruto," Iruka said "I mean you took on a Chunin, well a low lever Chunin but still a Chunin, all on your own granted I had to step in and save you but you held your own quite well"

"Gee thanks sensei" he replied sarcastically and they all started laughing together

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

10 minutes later they knocked on the door to the Hokage's office

"Hey gramps what's sup" Naruto said happily

"Ah Naruto don't tell me you were pulling the usual pranks in Konoha" Said Sarutobi

"Who? Me? Gramps never!" Naruto said sarcastically causing a chuckle from Hinata

"And look now you've gone and turned the innocent Hinata into a naughty girl" Sarutobi said teasingly "you work fast Naruto, didn't know you had it in you."

And with that Naruto turned red as a cherry and Hinata fainted, Naruto catching her in the nick of time.

"Gee Gramps I think you took it too far" Naruto said

"Sorry I thought she got over fainting around you" Sarutobi explained

"Wait you mean it wasn't a condition?" Naruto asked surprised "It only happened around me?"

"_Ooops guess I wasn't supposed to say that" _Sarutobi thought chuckling to himself

"Um if I may interject, Naruto aren't we forgetting something?" Iruka reminded

"Oh yea" Naruto began to explain why they had come in the first place. Hinata, regaining consciousness towards the part where Naruto summoned his sword.

"I wasn't aware you were studying Kenjutsu Naruto" Iruka said

"Well, see when you say _studying, _It was just mom throwing her chakra chains trying to impale me while I blocked so yea" Naruto explained "Hey speaking of witch how the hell did a sword end up sealed in my arm any ways?"

"Wait you didn't know?" Hinata and Iruka asked in unison

"Nu Uh" he replied "Not even sure how I did it"

"Well ill have a few of my ANBU agents look into the matter of Mizuki" Sarutobi said "Now you all need to get going I believe the you will be assigned to teams tomorrow?"

"Yes Hokage" they all said and left out of the room "Oh hey Gramps i need a favor"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I wondering if you could say that we were on a mission so Hinata's father doesn't give her crap"

"Hmmm yes I see your point... Very well"

"Thanks gramps" Naruto said bowing

And as they left the room Sarutobi called an ANBU who was hidden in the shadows.

"Remove your mask i have a new assignment for you" Sarutobi said

"As you wish" said the man who was revealed to be none other than Kakashi

"Have you read the scrolls?"

"Yes sir, i am fully prepared to train the boy until Jiraiya is ready"

"Very well you may go"

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx **

"Hey Mom I'm Home" Naruto announced

"I'm coming Naruto" Kushina said then looking at his forehead saw the headband he was sporting "Oh honey I'm so proud of you!" she said excitedly

"Thanks" he replied blushingly "Iruka sensei said he's going to treat us to ramen so can we go?"

"Yes of course" she said and followed them

_5 mins later _

"So you managed to summon the sword?" asked Kushina through a mouthful of ramen after hearing what happened

"Yea but it was weird" Hinata said "The way he transformed made his hair white and his eyes were black"

"That was something else though no clue as to what it was. As for the sword we sealed it inside of you because your Kekkei Genkai had awoken for some reason when you where a child, its purpose was for it to help you learn to control your power" Kushina explained

"So how do I summon it?" Naruto asked

"Like any other summon, put a little blood on your palm and send chakra through your arm" Kushina said with a look as if it were so obvious.

"Hmm ill have to try it out later"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad new Naruto but some unpleasant company is about to arrive" Kushina said and as if on cue

"Hinata you ungrateful child where have you been?" said an Angrier than usual Hiashi

"Father i was just-" Hinata started but was interrupted with a slap to her face

Naruto wasted no time, bit his thumb rubbed his palm and slapped his hand on the counter summoning his sword and chakra chains in an instant. Sending his chakra chains towards Hiashi who deflected them easy, Naruto attempted to strike Hiashi with his sword only to have it parried away by Hiashi's palm. Then Hiashi struck back with his other palm sending Naruto flying into the air hitting the ground hard. "You bastard you're going to pay for that" Naruto said getting up focused his chakra to his blade about to unleash his attack but Hiashi was too fast and was about to strike a lethal blow until Hinata got in his way.

_"Shit I can't redirect the attack damn it!" _Hiashi panicked

Hinata closed her eyes ready for impact but once again felt nothing but warmth surrounding her body, when she opened her eyes she saw white chakra forming a barrier between her and her father.

"Damn this is tough, Naruto said through his teeth, "Hinata you alright?"

"Yes I'm okay Naruto, is this also part of your power?" she asked amazed

"Yea" he explained panting "Although using it like this is very taxing"

"Hiashi you bastard you almost killed Hinata" Kushina screamed

"Well if it weren't for your boy-" he began but was interrupted

"Hey, maybe if you had waited for her to answer your damn question before hitting her I wouldn't have tried to kill you" Naruto responded "We were asked by the Hokage to do a special mission"

"I see" he simply said "Hinata we're going home"

"Yes father" she said looking back at Naruto she added "Thank you"

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

Naruto and Kushina headed to their home walking in silence.

"You know you really shouldn't jump the gun like that" Kushina finally said

"Says the woman who already had her chakra chains out before mine" Naruto replied

"Hey you already had your sword drawn, by the way Hinata was blushing at how cool you looked"she teased "Maybe you should keep it out"

"Is that possible?"

"Yea I have a special sheath that you can use to keep it out, actually i was going to give it to you later to night anyways as a re ward for making gennin"

"Mom are all my abilities my Kekkei Genkai... Or something else?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean?

"The white chakra I can feel is mine but the black... it feels I don't know different I guess"

"Well we can only guess Naruto" she said a little worriedly then trying to change the subject "But more importantly, how do you feel about little miss Hyuga?"

"W-what do you mean? Naruto said blushingly

"I'm saying it's obvious you two have feelings for each other" Kushina said shaking her head

"Mom no, i mean well she's always been a lot nicer to me than the other villagers but thats all" Naruto said "We're just friends"

_"tch Naruto you daft bastard i swear your just like Minato" _Kushina thought

"Alright you young man need sleep you meet your new team tomorrow" she said

"Alright mom" Naruto said a little tired walked up stairs and laid down falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillows.

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

As he opened his eyes he couldn't quite grasp what was happening or where he was _where am I? _Thought Naruto _Its damp and wet. _

**"Soo you have come to notice my power, you have become strong these last few months" **said a female voice

Looking over he saw a giant cage locked by what appeared to be a seal, the same one he had on his belly. "Woa woa woa what the hell!? Naruto asked panicking as he saw a giant white fox with swirled with tiger stripes "Who the hell are you?"

**"Watch your tone boy" **snarled the fox **"You will address me with respect!"**

"Right sorry i was just caught off guard, umm who are?" Naruto asked cautiously for he knew this being in front of him was dangerous

**"I have been called many things" she said "Demon, Kurama, Yoko, tehe even god although that is not what i am, go on take your pick it does not matter"**

"I like Yoko, it seems like a pretty name" Naruto said with a grin on his face

**"Hahaha yes that one was always my favorite though only one person has ever called me by that name" **Said Yoko releasing a little chakra in excitement

"Wait I can sense your chakra... it has the same feel as the black chakra I used the other day" Naruto observed

**"Ah yes i had forgotten you can sense chakra using that woman's Kekkei Genkai, although you have yet to master it" **Yoko explained

"So what is it exactly?" Naruto asked

**"In simple terms it just means that my your chakra and my chakra are two sides of the same coin" **Yoko said

"Yes but how? I mean how did i get inside you?" Naruto said

**"It seems they haven't explained anything to you have they?" **Yoko sighed **"Very well, you see long ago there was a clan called The Fukan who had a unique chakra called void chakra, you are the last of there clan. How i came to be within you? i have no clue... However you will need to use your powers correctly if you want to keep your sanity"**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked somehow remaining calm

**"Ever notice how the more you use the dark chakra your light chakra becomes harder to wield?"**

"Yea but i though it was because i had used too much chakra"

**"in essence yes that is part of it, however you must combine the two in perfect harmony otherwise you just end up putting a strain on your body and mind, i will teach you in time but how ever our time grow short... Good my Naruto Uzumaki"**

"Wait don't go i need to know more come back!" Naruto yelled as the images began to fade.

**Ok a few things about the last chapter… Reminder Naruto is a bad ass in this series, don't worry he doesn't become god like until waaayyyy later. Part of the reason I had Hiashi some what kick his ass (He will pay for that I assure you) Second Hinata isn't really as shy around Naruto that will be explained as well… As for Yoko? Well Kurama is more like a guys name so yea RnR let me know what you think and yes I know its progressing a little slow but its for the purpose of an epic plot (Lol shocking surprise where that's actually headed.) thanks guys I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible although not sure when. Some of it is done but its missing something. Anywasy see you guys around!**


	5. Notice and Update progress

**ATENTION FANS AND READERS DUE TO THE FACT I CANT BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT KNOWING THE THIRD MEMEBR IM CLOSING THE POLLS SO WITH THAT SAID  
THE WINER OF THE POLL IS...  
**

**INO WITH A NUMBER OF 9 VOTES (deleted her answer by accident my bad...)**

**With shikamaro at 4 votes (Was really hoping for a bromance)**

**SO CONGRATS YOU GUYS HAVE NOW GIVEN NARUTO 2 LOVE INTREST**


	6. Chapter 5 Chpt 3 The Test

**Hey guys sorry for the late update realized that I needed to put a lot more thought into my work so i rewrote this chapter from scratch tht and the website went down yesterday so today i did a few touch ups. Anyways there are going to be times where Naruto will have personality issues, like one minute he's a great and caring person to where he just goes and losses his temper... here in USA doctors call it bipolar? lol ( seriously though no offense indented just something I can relate to)  
**

**Naruto Angelic Demon: Chapter 3 The Test**

The next morning Naruto woke up confused on the events that had transpired, as he got up he pulled on his dark blue jeans, his long-sleeved black shirt with a large silver spiral on his back, along with his necklace and black combat boots. Then as he walked out the door he summoned his sword and slid it into its sheath wanting to start wearing it and figured it would be faster than summoning. When he walked into the living room about to head outside he found a note on the door.

_**Naruto,**_

_**I'm going to be gone for a few months on a mission be careful and don't give your new sensei a hard time.**_

_**Ps. There's money sealed in the scroll underneath my pillow DONT SPEND IT ALL**_

_**With best wishes and all her love **_

_**Mom**_

"Oh well guess it's ramen for breakfast" Naruto said to himself heated himself a cup and sandwich and headed out the door

As he walked down the road to the academy, he tried to ignore the glares and the whispers that seemed to follow him where ever he went. He knew most people thought his father was a traitor and assumed the glares were thrown at him because he wasn't a true member of the village. Although he knew there was something else, something everyone kept from him. As far as he knew there were only a few who knew of his supposed Kekkei Genkai the Kukan as the original name disappeared along with the rest of the clan. Though today he wasn't in a very particular good mood after the night he had. Finally getting tired of the stares at the whispers he decided to finally let them know his mind and let lose the pent up anger and aggressions he's accumulated.

"What the fuck are you people looking at!" Naruto yelled knowing his mother would be upset with him but what did she care she wasn't around much anyways.

"The son of a traitor and a demon that's what!" shouted a man with a blue kimono who reeked of sake then all eyes went wide. No one was supposed even hint at that knowing there could be trouble every one decided to move along.

"Demon huh... I kind of like it" said Naruto giving the guy an evil stare causing the man to back away slowly and trip over himself then getting up running in the opposite direction "Anyone else got something to say huh!?

"Naruto!" said a voice from behind him

Turning around he saw none other than Ino Yamanaka who had befriended Naruto after he saved her from a rock slide on a field trip about 3 years ago since then she's been Naruto's closest friend.

"What do you want Ino I'm busy tormenting the village" said Naruto in a sadistically joking manner

"You know your mom always said to ignore these people..." she replied

"Yea? Well last time I checked mom was way to busy on a mission to give a crap about me" Naruto said becoming more and more agitated Ino just walked up and place a hand on his cheek and looked him straight in his blue eyes.

"Look Naruto... I know things have always been tough but you can't let your anger get the better of you." she said removing her hand and smiled "your way too good a guy to let what other people say get to you"

_DING DONG DONG DING*_

"Ah shit Ino great going, now we're late" Naruto said smiling as he ran past her to get to the academy

"Hey you ass I wasn't done with you yet"Ino yelled and ran after him

**xxNaruto Angelic Demonxx**

"Hi Naruto, Ino glad you could make it" Iruka said

Looking around the room was empty other than Hinata sitting on her desk; wearing black sweat pants with a kunai pouch strapped on her right leg she also wore a purple hooded sweater. Her head band was around her neck and she also had a bruise against her cheek.

"Hinata is that from last night?" asked Naruto a little angrily

"Um... Y-yes Naruto, But its ok it doesn't hurt much" she replied

"Here let me try something" Naruto said walking over he placed his hand on her cheek gently and concentrated focusing his white chakra into his hand. The bruise began to disappear instantly. Hinata went red fighting her urge to faint.

"Hey it worked" Naruto said breathing heavily

"Naruto what the hell, since when can you use medical Ninjustu?" Ino asked surprised

"That wasn't medical Ninjustu, its part of my Kekkei Genkai; I figured if my dark chakra is the destructive form, the white would be the opposite. Not much is known about my abilities so I like to experiment." Naruto explained

"Thank you Naruto my cheek feels a lot better" Hinata said

"No problem Hinata" he replied "Anyways where is everybody Sensei?"

"Well you see everyone else has already left with there assigned Jonin... So that means you Hinata and Ino are all part of squad 7"

"OK but who's our captain?" He asked

"That would be me" said a figure that entered through an opened window while reading an orange book ( YOU all know what he looks like no need for me to go into details)

"Ah Kakashi late as always I see" Iruka said

"Hey I wasn't the only one" Kakashi said jumping down "Ok Iruka I think I'll take it from here"

"Alright then later guys" Iruka said walking out the door

"Ok then everyone tells me about your selves" Kakashi said pointing to Hinata to go first

"U-u-umm my name is Hinata Hyuga, I-I'm 14 years old, I like gardening and w-well my hobbies are painting and Training M-my dream is to-" looking over at Naruto she begins to faint

_"Well she's a shy one, have to work on that though from what i hear she's made an improvement and is actually quite a capable fighter but still considered weak in her clan"_ thought Kakashi then points to Ino

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, Age 14, I like to train in Taijutsu and Ninjustu, my hobbies are playing pranks and helping around in my mother's flower shop and my dream is to be the best Kunoichi ever" Ino said

"Hmmm any weaknesses?" Kakashi asked

"My weakness... would be my stamina"

_"Hmm interesting but she's got talent... and improving stamina isn't really all that difficult_" thought Kakashi then points to Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki, Age 14, my hobbies are experimenting with my Kekkei Genkai and comparing different types and brands of ramen. My dream is to one day become Hokage and make my Father proud and find out where my clan originated." Naruto said

_Hmm straight forward, honest, dedicated, although let's see if he knows about his own faults... _Thought Kakashi then said aloud "Any weaknesses we should be aware of?"

"Well..." Naruto paused looking a little embarrassed "I guess I'm a little impulsive and let people anger me easily"

_"hm as I thought... but he recognized it himself and that's always the first step to improving he may be a shinobi yet and he has the most talent perhaps rivaling the Uchiha _thought Kakashi then aloud said "Naruto, there might be away to fix that problem although well hold on that thought, as for the three of you meet me in training field 7 tomorrow at 6 am" and then he vanished on a swirl of leaves

"Sooo who's actually going to be here at 6 am in the morning?" asked Naruto

Both girls just shook their heads.

"Well then how about 7?" he asked

"Yea that sounds way better" Ino said

"W-well if you insist" said Hinata

**xxNaruto Demonic Angelxx**

_The next day_

"Well it's about time you guys showed up" Kakashi said "You know how long I've been waiting for?"

"Hmm by the amount of chakra you used to get here I'd say... about 3 minutes judging from the traces I can feel" Naruto said giving Kakashi a grin

"Wha- wait what?" Kakashi asked surprised

"What you didn't think the chakra chains are all I got from my mother did you?" Naruto said

_Hmm so he discovered the sensory ability on his own... he's a lot more skilled than I imagined_ Thought Kakashi

"Alright then let's get started" Kakashi said pulling out 2 little bells (yea that's right I'm going canon for now... yea real original right? lol)

"I'm going to give you until sundown the two who manage to grab theses bells from my belt will be allowed to continue their training the one that doesn't is sent back to the academy

"Wait what the hell I thought we already passed the tests?" Naruto complied

"Naruto you really didn't think that was all was it?" Kakashi said then with a stern look announced "begin" then vanished into a swirl of leaves

"Ok I have to admit that was cool" Ino said

"W-well I'm not cut to be a ninja so why don't you two-" Hinata started to say but was cut short when a hand grabbed her by her shoulders looking up she glared into Naruto's deep blue eyes

"Hinata i hate it when you do that" Naruto said

"W-what do you mean Naruto?" She replied in shock and on the verge of tears

"I mean I hate it when you think your worthless Hinata" he said not loosening his grip "You are not worthless your strong you just don't realize by how much yet" then he sighed and waved Ino over. Hinata just staring at Naruto repeating the words he said in her mind.

"Look to be honest I was afraid of being on a team with people who would despise me but with the way I things turned out I can't just let us break apart. If I have to kick Kakashi's ass to do it then so be it"

"One problem Naruto" Ino said

"What?" he asked looking confused

"We- were a team" Hinata said blushingly

"Alright then lets kick some ass" Naruto said with a foxy grin" Hinata can you spot him with your byakugan?"

As she activated her byakugan she looked around then adverted her eyes to movement in the ground "Everyone jump!" she yelled and everyone responded spreading out in different directions as Kakashi pushed up from the ground. Naruto summoning out his chakra chains stabbing Kakashi only to be substituted by a log.

"Damn it almost had him" Naruto said drawing his sword out do defend against a barrage of kunai. "Guess its time to reveal that jutsu" he does a hand sign calling out "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" instantly there are 50 Naruto's out in the clearing.

"You know Naruto even though I'm surprised at you knowing an A ranked jutsu" Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto "you should have waited till you located me"

"Oh but you see I'm not alone" he said "INO!" he said disappearing in a shroud of smoke as a kunai ran through him

"But how!" Kakashi yelled in shock at the team work they were presenting while blocking the kunai "_hmm I wonder what else he can do... so far I'm impressed I may have to try a little"_

"Don't get distracted Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as he and his clones slashed and stabbed while surrounding Kakashi

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!" as the ground erupted all the clones disappeared in a cloud of white smoke

"Damn, Ino, Hinata, regroup" Naruto called out however was unable to retreat as Kakashi grabbed his foot and tossed him towards a tree only to be saved by Hinata jumping in time to catch him

"Naruto you ok?" she asked

"Yea Hinata thanks for the save" He replied "Hinata why don't you try to and distract him I have an idea"

"Got it Naruto" she said rushing into battle with Kakashi using her gentle fist style While Naruto closed his eyes and gather his chakra summoning a total of 5 chains "_Man even with all my training 5 chains is all i can manage?"_ He thought then Noticed Ino had snuck up behind Kakashi and sending his Chains to wrap around him.

"Ino do it now!" Yelled Naruto

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she yelled after doing the necessary hand signs taking over Kakashi's body removing the two bells from his belt and tossing them to Naruto and Hinata "Hey Naruto why don't we tie him up to a tree?"

"He great idea Ino" He replied with an evil grin

"W-wont we get in trouble?" Hinata said looking worried

"Na we just won't let him go until he agrees to let us be a team" Naruto replied as he finished tying Kakashi "Ok Ino you can release the jutsu"

As Ino returned to her body she began to feel dizzy began to collapse, Hinata and Ino catching her before she hit the ground setting her down gently.

"Heh sorry guys that jutsu takes a lot out of me" Ino said exhaustedly

"Ugh what happened?" said Kakashi looking down noticing he was tied up "Hey guys mind letting me down?"

"Not until you agree to let all of us be a team" Naruto said

"Well seeing as you guys got both bells only two of you will continue the third will be sent to the academy"

"Alright then laters Kakashi" Naruto said turning and walking away followed by Ino and Hinata "So you girls up for some ramen?" and the all walked away leaving Kakashi there tied to the tree

**Yea and that's where im ending it... lol sorry if the action kinda seemed lame to be ohnest it was the hardest part to write but you guys should have goten the jist of what happend... so if you guys have any questions or conscerns pm me and be sure to leave a review ALSO i have mentiond before that ive written one other fan fic be sure you check that one out on my profile page ill be continuing that on some time soon so yea let me know what you guys think of it... alright then later guys**


End file.
